Broken
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: Kotarou’s having pretty weird feelings about Shia. He . . . likes her. This is a little reflection on Kotarou’s emotions when Shia was gone. [ONESHOT] [Based on the song “Broken” by Seether featuring Amy Lee.]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pita-Ten, Seether, or Amy Lee.

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Kotarou's having pretty weird feelings about Shia. He . . . _likes_ her. This is a little reflection on Kotarou's emotions when Shia was gone. One-shot. ((Based on the song "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.))

**Author Notes: **Heehee. Here's number 1 in one-shot weekend. O o; I think this is probably the only thing I'll get done, so . . . yeah. But anyway, I usually like having my one-shots with a song. XD

**Broken**

"S-Shia-san?"

Kotarou poked his head into the open door of Misha and Shia's apartment. It was dark, and there seemed to be no one there. He stood at the doorway, remembering . . . she was gone. She had gone when he was unconscious. "W-why . . .?" he looked up at the darkness. "Shia-san . . ." that whisper dissolved into the darkness, just like Shia, who had gone.

"Onii-chan?"

The 6th grader looked over his shoulder at his younger cousin, who was now tugging eagerly at his pants. "Onii-chan, are we going now?" she whined, unable to wait.

"Yeah . . ."

"Okay! B-but . . . Onii-chan?"

"What?"

"Why are you standing in front of the dark room? It's . . . scary . . ." a little tear formed next to the girl's eye, as she hid behind Kotarou.

"No reason. Let's go."

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain . . ._

It seemed like forever until they got to the train station. "Shia-san . . . I'm coming . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing, Shino-chan . . ."

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sad?"

Kotarou was silent for a moment. "I don't know . . ."

"Why not?

"Shino, I don't think I know anything anymore . . ."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're goin' away . . ._

'Why did you have to leave?' Kotarou thought, looking out glumly at the falling snow. 'Shia-san would have loved to be here,' he though, and then he shut his eyes. He was thinking about her again. There was just something about her . . . the way she . . .

Kotarou shook his head. She was gone . . . and maybe he'd never see her again. That was a sad thought, because . . . well, he'd been feeling things for her for a long time. It was just weird that she was gone now. He felt Shino rest her head on his arm as she dozed off.

He glanced down at her before looking back up into the window. "We're coming . . ." Kotarou wasn't sure if he was saying it to his great-grandfather or to . . . her. He had really cared about her . . . more than Misha-san, maybe. He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore.

_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain . . ._

Kotarou felt the train roar to a stop. "Shino-chan, we're here," he said, nudging the girl to get her awake. Instead, she just yawned and curled up more against him. "Shino, come on!" Kotarou pushed her a little harder, which made Shino whimper a bit, and then finally open one eye to look at him.

"W-we're here?"

"Yeah. Come on, now."

"Okay . . ."

Soon enough, they were at their great-grandfather's house. "I-I'm here . . ." he whispered, looking up at the house, ". . . Shia-san . . ."

"Hurry, Onii-chan, I'm cold!" Shino whimpered, tugging on Kotarou's shirt sleeve.

"Okay, okay . . . I'll be right there."

"Onii-chan . . ."

Kotarou glared at her, a low growl slowly rising from his chest. "I said that I'll be right there." Shino sniffled, and then ran into the house. 'Why did I do that . . .?' he thought, looking up at the sky. "Shia-san . . . I'm so confused. Why did you have to leave?" Kotarou gulped, tears forming behind his eyes. Hurriedly, he shook his head.

It was time to go inside.

'_Cause__ I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're goin' away . . ._

"Yay! Time to eat!" Shino announced, digging into her dinner. Kotarou just looked at his and sighed. It just wasn't the same. It wasn't Shia's food . . . It wasn't her specialty meals and it wasn't his favorite dish. But out of respect, Kotarou ate all of his dinner anyway.

Even though he had eaten quite a lot, it didn't fill him. He felt so empty . . . so empty without her . . .

No. Kotarou shook his head. 'I need to stop thinking about her,' he said, running a hand through his hair. "I wonder what Misha-san's doing right now."

"Yeah, I wonder how Onee-san's doing!"

"Doing fine, I'm sure," Kotarou said, a hint of anger in his voice. He couldn't stand that Misha was still there, and was perfectly fine, while Shia was gone and was suffering. He also needed Shia, but decided he could live without Misha . . . just not Shia.

"Yeah! Hope she's studying hard!"

"Yeah . . ." Honestly, he didn't care, he just needed to get Shia off of his mind. Kotarou looked closely at Shino. She was scared of Shia, which annoyed him. She would rather be with Misha than with Shia, while with Kotarou, it was the other way around.

'_Cause__ I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're goin' away . . ._

"Well, I guess I'll go take a bath," Kotarou said, leaving the room. "Um . . . Good night, Shino-chan."

"Nighty-night, Onii-chan!"

Kotarou was lying there in the bath when he looked up . . . and saw a black cat. "Nya-chan?" he rose a brow. Suddenly, the cat was gone. A spark of hope shot through Kotarou.

"Shia-san . . . I'm coming."

""""  
**Author Notes: **Well, there it is! You know what happens next, right? I mean . . . it's in the manga and all. Yeah. So, review please! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
